


A Different Genre

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [18]
Category: Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, F/F, F/M, Facials, Feelings Realization, Futanari, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Set a year after Devil Survivor's "A Song of Hope" ending,, Haru decides to face her fears and confess her greatest secret to Yuzu. Said secret turns out to be much longer and harder than Yuzu could have ever anticipated. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Tanikawa Yuzu/Yoshino Harusawa
Series: Nitey's Commissions [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Kudos: 7





	A Different Genre

The cover up felt paper thin to Yuzu and her friends. It shouldn’t have worked -- how could Japan’s government  _ possibly _ cover up a week-long demonic invasion of Tokyo? The very idea was madness. They would have to silence each and every single person inside the lockdown to get away with it. The group expected to be locked away. Atsuro expected far worse. Kazuya, ever calm, simply shrugged and pointed out the story was too crazy for anyone to believe. They had nothing to worry about. No one believed him. 

The government claimed a gas leak. Everyone believed them. Oh, sure, there were  _ rumors _ about the true purpose behind the lockdown. Of course there were rumors and of course there were people who went out of their way to tell the truth, but… it was too crazy for anyone to believe it had actually happened. It was far easier to brush the accounts off as hallucinations from breathing in too much gas. COMPs that could summon demons? Cooperation between the federal government and angels? A war over who was the best ‘Bel’? It wasn’t just crazy, it was ridiculous. 

If anyone had told them during the lockdown that life would go back to normal within the year, they would have laughed. The idea wouldn’t have been just crazy, it would have been jaw droppingly ridiculous. They were saving -  _ had saved  _ \- the world. Even if no one believed the truth of the lockdown, weren’t they owed something? A cash reward, a Nobel peace prize? Literally a ‘no Bel’ peace prize. It was the least anyone could do. But no, they never even got a ‘thank you’ from the Diet. Not even a private meeting with the prime minister. 

Slowly but surely, things went back to normal. Fourteen months later they were all making the best of their situations. For some of them, that meant graduating high school and getting on with their new lives. Their post lockdown lives, their adult lives. For others, it meant being inspired by their ordeal and channeling that new energy elsewhere. Yuzu hadn’t seen Haru since the end of the lockdown, and for the first few months after the lockdown she feared for her depressed friend, who seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. 

She wasn’t checking her email, wasn’t picking up her phone. When Yuzu tried to drop by her apartment, she found an eviction notice on the door and no sign of the singer. Nor Gin, when it occurred to her to check on Gin (who accepts their  _ business’ name _ as a moniker?). 

Eight months after the lockdown, Haru’s band D-Va took the musical world by storm with their new album  _ Hope _ . It was a wild divergence from their previous work. For those who had survived the lockdown, the songstress’ influences were clear as day. The lyrics behind D-Va’s top single  _ Black Frost _ seemed metaphorical. A giant black snowman was a clear allegory about the mental anguish she felt in the lockdown, unless you knew she spent several days hanging out with a giant black snowman named Black Frost. 

Yuzu, overjoyed, expected to hear back from Haru any day after that, but she never did. D-Va was touring over Japan, promoting their new album with free flash concerts, working up towards one grand concert in Tokyo called Eighth Day. She told herself Haru was busy. She told herself Haru had just lost her COMP. She told herself a lot of things to calm her anxieties, but by the time the concert was a week away, Yuzu was angry. She had done nothing to deserve such a thorough ghosting, and she deserved an explanation.

The tickets for Eighth Day were exorbitantly expensive, especially for a young woman working two part-time jobs to pay her way through college. This was important enough to her that she emptied her savings account and bought a backstage ticket from a scalper, who had in turn bought them from someone lucky enough to win them through a radio station. She would ambush Haru and ask her, point blank, what her problem was. She also probably wouldn’t eat real food for a week to afford it, but--

Sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Sometimes you make sacrifices like that, and then you get a backstage ticket in the mail two days before the concert sent by the person you intended to ambush. Yuzu wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or if she wanted to cry, but the next day she was able to sell the first ticket at a ridiculous profit compared to the ridiculous price she had paid for it in the first place, so she figured it all worked out for the best. She was still going to give Haru a piece of her mind, though. 

Her windfall didn’t last long. She deposited a full half and went shopping with the other half; she had intended to wear her everyday clothes to the concert, but that was before she could afford a new outfit. Haru had changed, so why show up looking like last year’s Yuzu? She wasn’t doing this to remind D-Va’s lead singer of the past. She was doing this to show Haru that she was supposed to have had a place in her future.

_ As a friend, _ Yuzu told herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, getting ready to go to the concert. She didn’t look like she was dressing up to go see a friend, and she couldn’t deny how much she looked like last year’s Yuzu.  _ No, _ she thought, running her tongue over her glossed lips, taking a better look at her dolled up face. She had kept her makeup subtle, accentuating her natural beauty; most of the men she would encounter tonight would assume it was her normal face, with little more than a lick of eyeliner to bring out her warm brown eyes. Anyone who had ever seriously done their own makeup would know better. Yuzu was wearing her war face. 

_ I don’t look like last year’s Yuzu. I just resemble her.  _ She had unconsciously picked out an outfit that  _ almost _ matched the clothes she wore throughout the lockdown. It had taken Yuzu a few solid minutes to squeeze her tight body into her tighter, pale pink minidress but it had been well worth the effort. Well worth her slight difficulty breathing, too. She felt drop dead sexy in it; its cut showed off a healthy amount of her ample cleavage, with so much breast kept restrained in a place far too small for it. The halter neck left most of her back exposed, just as the skirt invited plenty of attention to the long length of her legs, though her fair skin there was hidden away by a pair of black tights that left their silhouette terribly enticing without truly hiding anything. Her strappy, heeled sandals matched the color of her minidress perfectly. 

She really, really didn’t look like she was going to see a friend. She didn’t think too much about that.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Yuzu had seen Haru perform a few times before -- mostly before the lockdown, and once during it, but Eighth Day was something special. It had an indescribable energy to it. The album was full of powerful songs, but they  _ transformed _ into something greater when played before a live audience who could really feel its weight and the full force of its lyrics as sung by Haru. The rest of D-Va was on fire, playing masterful accompaniments to their front woman’s voice, but the crowd only had eyes for Haru.

Plenty of them had eyes for Yuzu, as well, but that was only to be expected dressed as she was in that setting. The attention was flattering, but after two hours of the three hour show she was getting tired of it -- particularly of the few guys who got brave enough to approach her, making a move figuratively or literally. She hit the bar. Sure, the legal age for drinking in Japan was twenty, but in a place like this? They’d probably play it loosey-goosey, and Yuzu didn’t look like a girl in her late teens. She looked like a woman. The bartender would give her some safety, plus a little liquid courage would help cool her nerves as her opportunity to ambush Haru came closer and closer. 

“Can I get some tequila?” Yuzu shouted over Haru’s microphone and the noisy crowd at the dark-haired bartender’s back. When he didn’t seem to hear her, she shouted again, just a bit louder. He turned and she took a step back, blinking her surprise. He raised his brows, then gave a wry smile.

“Little young for tequila, aren’t you?” Gin shouted back. He was the last person she expected to see here, which really made  _ no sense _ considering how close he was with Haru. Her big brother, her protector. Yuzu found herself quickly flustering, her mouth opening to offer some rebuttal, but not before Gin spoke again and drove her to an outright blush. “I’ll make you a shirley temple. Ever have one before?”

Yuzu hadn’t, but when she sipped it and tasted the alcohol he slipped into it, she was terribly grateful. He only winked at her thanks. The two spoke off and on for the rest of D-Va’s set, though Gin wasn’t willing to speak about where he and Haru had been and what they had been doing before the band’s explosive return. She didn’t press him for details; even so, the conversation did more to cool her nerves and get her relaxed than the alcohol did. She didn’t even notice the show wind down until Gin, speaking much quieter as the venue began to empty out, shooed her on to ‘her date’. 

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

Even with the spiked shirley temple warming her belly with liquid courage, it took Yuzu several minutes to push down the butterflies she felt in her chest and knock on the door to Haru’s changing room. She thought she would be meeting Haru  _ with the band _ , not one on one, and had figured their presence would keep things civil if anyone got heated in their conversation. In retrospect, it would have been really awkward. Really, really awkward. Maybe she hadn’t thought this out as well as she should have. She had come too far (and quite frankly spent too much money on her outfit) to back out now, though. Slowly, still hesitating, she knocked on the door.

Twenty seconds later, after no one had answered, she slammed her fist on the door several times. Nothing. She only waited five seconds after that before turning to go, secretly relieved for the excuse as much as she was irritated to be invited here and then ghosted. She took one step away.

“Come in,” Haru called, voice softened by the door between them. “It’s open.” Yuzu stopped in her tracks, drew in a sharp breath and stepped back to the door. She hesitated again, then reached for the doorknob, twisted it and stepped inside as she pushed it wide open. Though Haru had her back to the door, she was sitting before the room’s well-lit mirror. The singer was almost sprawled back in her chair, like she had simply flopped down after the show ended and hadn’t moved yet. The mirror let her see who entered, and it let Yuzu see Haru from the front.

And Yuzu saw far more of Haru’s front than she had expected to. When she realized that the songstress was topless, she could only gasp. One of her hands shot up to cover her mouth while the other clutched at the doorknob. She stared until she realized she was staring, then quickly took a step back and pulled the door almost shut again, her heart racing and her face flushing. “I-I’m sorry,” she quickly stammered through the door.

She gasped again when Haru pulled at the door wide open again; still clutching it, Yuzu stumbled a step into the room. Now she was face to face with Haru, who was still very much half-naked. She couldn’t help herself from looking down at Haru’s breasts, smaller than her own but with prominent nipples, stiff nubs that almost seemed to be begging for someone’s attention. The sound of Haru’s voice had her widened eyes bounce right back up to the singer’s face. “You can come in, you know,” the singer said with a crooked little smile. “I just need to cool down. Stage lights aren’t cold.”

“B-but, ah…” Yuzu looked away. “You’re--”

She stiffened when Haru grabbed her wrist, expecting to be pulled into the room properly. Instead, the leader of D-Va lifted her friend’s hand and put it to her waiting breast, then slid her own fingers up to Yuzu’s and closed around them to make her squeeze away. “Half naked? It’s not like I’ve got  _ anything _ here,” she teased, making Yuzu flush all the hotter -- and making Yuzu laugh out in embarrassed astonishment.

“Y-you’re awful,” Yuzu finally said, pulling her hand away and entering the changing room. The anger and discomfort she had built up in her mind were effectively disarmed by the brief handful of titty it had been exposed to. She could almost still feel Haru’s pert nipple pressing against her palm. “And they’re not that small! I-- jeez,” she mumbled, resisting the temptation to put her hand to her face.

Haru grinned, then reached behind Yuzu to shut the door and stepped away. “Come on, you’ve got your own pair. They’ve got to be three or four times bigger than mine, so don’t act like you’ve never seen a breast in your life.” She grabbed a towel off a clothing rack where her outfits from the concert now hanged, loosely draping it over herself to give herself a semblance of casual modesty. It still left Haru’s lean belly bare, but at least Yuzu could look her in the eye without being acutely aware of just how stiff her nipples were.

“Sorry. I’m just-- you know. Cloud nine,” Haru’s grin softened with her sincerity, her words offered before Yuzu had a chance to get a word in edgewise. “It’s hard to believe how much things have changed for me. Sit down with me.” She headed over to the other side of the room -- away from the mirror and over to a black leather couch, plopping down on one side. Yuzu joined her after a moment, suddenly biting down on her bottom lip to tame down her abrupt smile. She needed to remind herself that she was mad at Haru.

Mad or not, Yuzu couldn’t deny how true Haru’s words were. The last time she had seen Haru, she had a glimmer of hope in her after years of despair and gloom. Now she was on top of her world, laughing and smiling and going out of her way to mirthfully tease Yuzu. It was great to see. Whatever she’d been doing since the end of the lockdown, Yuzu was finding it increasingly difficult to hold it against her. “It’s fine,” she told Haru as she ran her fingers over her skirt, absently smoothening out nonexistent wrinkles in the fabric. “I’m happy for you. You, um…” For a moment, Yuzu wasn’t sure what to say. She felt a new flush begin to work its way up her neck. She could forget Haru’s nipples for a moment, barely hiding behind the terry cloth towel. Haru’s expectant eyes resting on her were so much worse.

“You look good,” Yuzu finally threw out there, her face heating all the more the moment the words left her mouth. She expected Haru to laugh at her or start teasing her again, but when she dared look back up at her, she found the songstress just smiling. As though sensing Yuzu’s embarrassment, she reached out and gave the younger woman’s thigh a reassuring squeeze. It did the trick, but it also made Yuzu give a small shiver. It really wasn’t a mistake that she was wearing her war face, but if this was a war she sure wasn’t winning it.

“Thank you,” Haru murmured. “Really. I know what you mean.” It wasn’t just the squeeze that made her shiver, but the way Haru’s short nails dragged over her skin, almost raising goosebumps before she released Yuzu’s leg and sat back. “If it wasn’t for you guys in the lockdown… none of this would have happened. I’d be dead. Maybe not literally, but I was acting as good as dead already. So… thank you for that, more than the compliment.” Haru cleared her throat gently and continued to speak, her voice soft. “I wanted to thank each of you individually, and apologize for disappearing on you guys. I needed some space to get my head on right. Now that I do… if there’s anything that I can ever do for you, please just tell me.”

“O-oh.” Now Yuzu couldn’t even tell herself to be angry with Haru; before she had a chance to say so much as a sharp word, Haru apologized of her own volition. Yuzu shifted on the couch, looking away from Haru for several seconds before glancing back and gazing at her through the veil of her thick eyelashes, suddenly aware of her heart beating hard in her ears. She bit down on her bottom lip again and told herself that she wasn’t squirming. In desperate need of some brief distraction, she leaned down and undid her sandal’s straps, sliding them off her aching feet.

Even after that though, she was still squirming. “Um, Yuzu…?” Concern covered the songstress’ voice, but Yuzu ignored it, swallowing down her hesitation once more. Yuzu had known that she wasn’t here to see a friend, but she hadn’t figured out exactly what she was there for until that moment. It seemed embarrassingly obvious in hindsight, the sort of thing Yuzu  _ should _ have realized without Haru’s nipples entering the equation. She looked back up to Haru.

“There’s just one thing that I want,” Yuzu mumbled, and then she mumbled something just that slightest bit quieter, too quiet for Haru to hear clearly. She knew exactly what she wanted now.

“What’s that?”

“You,” Yuzu repeated herself, louder, clearer, lifting her face to meet Haru’s eyes directly. “I want you.” She cleared her throat rawly, and then said it one more time. Maybe it was for herself, maybe it was for Haru. Either way, she felt it needed to be said. “I want you, Haru.” She only felt the slightest bit guilty for the surprised confusion on the songstress’ face. The truth was, Yuzu  _ liked _ Haru from the moment they met. The lockdown made that  _ like _ become something more. Yuzu just needed time to realize it, time she was denied by her sudden ghosting. Time that was ultimately made up for by Haru’s casual, incidental nudity. 

Only the slightest bit guilty. The rest of her was immediately satisfied and relieved with just an ounce of smugness. “I don’t--” Haru began, but the tables had already turned on her, and further turnabout was only fair play to Yuzu. The younger woman reached out and took hold of Haru’s wrist, driven by pure impulse as she pulled her friend’s hand forward. Her other hand slid up her dress and pulled it down over one of her shapely breasts at the same time. Before Haru had a chance to react, Yuzu placed her hand on the fullness of her tit, its hungry little nipple pert and pressing against Haru’s palm just as Haru’s had not five minutes ago. She slid her fingers up from Haru’s wrist and squeezed her fingers, making the songstress squeeze the perfect fullness it held.

“I-- oh.” Prolonged contact with Yuzu’s impressive tit seemed to snap Haru right back into reality. She blinked and then she blinked again, her eyes shooting up from her hand to her friend’s face. Yuzu was smiling, but it was a smile without focus. She wore her need openly, teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she studied Haru’s features through half-lidded eyes, her gaze rendered hazy. “You-- want me,” Haru repeated, swallowing thickly. She didn’t fluster, but for a moment she was lost for words, equally lost meeting Yuzu’s gaze. 

Then Yuzu moved closer to Haru, shifting her position to get a knee up on the couch. The songstress didn’t let go of her breast when Yuzu’s hand left hers. It only left when Yuzu wrapped her arms around Haru and Haru wrapped her arms around her in turn. The two drifted closer together, Yuzu’s gaze heavy and Haru’s full of sudden, trusting vulnerability, both of them heated. They came to a silent agreement between each other without breathing a word. Both of their eyes closed as Yuzu leaned in and down to Haru, her plush lips laying claim to the songstress’. Their kiss started chaste, but deepened quickly as Yuzu squeezed in closer to Haru until she was climbing her, straddling her lap with her knees pressing in against Haru’s outer thighs. Haru resisted for mere seconds when Yuzu sought her tongue, her body’s immediate reaction quickly eschewed by her conscious mind; her fingers began to explore Yuzu’s naked back, her short nails once more making Yuzu shudder.

The kiss ended far too early for Haru’s liking when Yuzu pulled away, her auburn hair hanging over her face as she gazed down at the enraptured songstress, her own lips slightly parted in a continued expression of her wanton need. Yuzu slid her hands around from Haru’s back and gently pushed her down until she was flat on the couch, her legs stretching out towards the armrest Yuzu had been sitting by originally. 

In the midst of all the kissing and hugging and shifting around, the towel had slipped away from Haru’s breasts and no longer covered either of them, but even so Yuzu felt a need to grab it and toss it aside. With the redhead truly half-naked again, Yuzu bent down and began to kiss and lick her way down her neck and left along her clavicle. Strands of Yuzu’s hair tickled the wet trail she left as she worked her way to Haru’s breasts. Her nipples only seemed stiffer for their brief time hidden away from the world; Yuzu caught one gently between her teeth, teasing its tip with the tip of her tongue before releasing it and taking it more fully into her mouth. 

Try as she might, Haru couldn’t bite back her moan before it slipped from her lips, the sound low and throaty and real music to Yuzu’s ears, the sort of music  _ she _ made from her new instrument. She grinned her satisfaction around Haru’s nipple, spending a moment longer on it before shifting to the other, giving it the same royal treatment by way of her skilled tongue. “I-I didn’t expect you to be so aggressive,” Haru mumbled from beneath her, restless fingers clawing at the fabric of Yuzu’s dress.

“Neither did I,” Yuzu admitted as she popped off the nipple and pressed up, her grin slimming down to a sensual smile as she stared down at Haru. She ran her fingers up her flat belly through her dress, another slight pull revealing her other breast; she pulled it down a bit further to reveal her tummy. Driven once more by impulse, she put a little show on for Haru, circling her fingers around her nipples and giving her shapely tits a good squeeze, letting her see how her graceful digits sank into their flesh.

“God, those aren’t fair,” Haru murmured, starting to slide her hands up Yuzu’s sides. Before she had a chance to get her own hands back on them, Yuzu leaned back down and slid her hips back, pressing her breasts up against Haru’s smaller ones with a devious spark in her eyes. Haru’s hands dropped back down to Yuzu’s thighs, her breath hitching as Yuzu’s sinuous movements had their nipples rubbing against each other. The redheaded songstress seemed spellbound by how her friend’s tits enveloped her own, lips slightly parted. Yuzu drank it all in.

“You love it,” Yuzu practically purred, face flushed with the arousal she felt all throughout her body, something she found mirrored on Haru’s face. She leaned down to kiss Haru again, starting to press her hips down against Haru’s at the same time, thinking ahead to where this went from here. Yuzu always thought she was straight and had never really been interested in other girls. Would she just do what she--

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by something stiff bumping her hips through Haru’s bottoms, surprising her. “I think you’ve got--” she began, glancing over her shoulder. “-- something in your… oh, gosh.” Her eyes widened slowly. It wasn’t a surprise microphone in Haru’s pocket, but something very pointedly tenting her bottoms. Though she was a virgin, Haru  _ had _ sat in several laps of similarly-aged boys. The third time someone sprouted a boner, she swore it off. “You-- really do love it,” she laughed in surprise.

Atsuro had sworn he saw Haru’s cock during the lockdown. Even though she didn’t think he was a liar, Haru didn’t believe it and the argument they had scared him off bringing it up again. Now she was sitting on the literal proof of it, not that she’d ever tell him about it, and damn if it didn’t look big. She could feel her already damp pussy start to get all the wetter. Haru’s rough swallow drew Yuzu’s attention back towards her face. “S-sorry, I should have warned you,” the songstress mumbled, shifting to begin moving up.

“No,” Yuzu interrupted, wetting her lips and slowly dismounting Haru. “I don’t mind.” She slid to her knees before the couch and pulled Haru’s legs around. A few other small movements nestled Yuzu between Haru’s legs, her face just a few inches away from the obvious cock struggling to escape the restraining fabric. She darted a glance up at the songstress’ face and dared a smile, reaching to unzip her bottoms. “I said that I wanted  _ you _ . That means surprises and all.”

Haru’s eyes began to gleam, as though she were on the verge of tears. The simple and earnest words Yuzu spoke to her had a clear and immediate effect on her. “Thank you.” It couldn’t be easy for a girl like her, in  _ her _ profession, to be packing such heat between her legs. Yuzu was determined to make it easy for her. Once she unzipped Haru’s pants, she slipped her fingers inside and took a tentative hold of her cock, drawing it out slowly for its grand reveal. She had heard from other girls that few men had the enormous cocks she saw in porn, that they simply found well-endowed men and used clever camera angles to exaggerate their size.

If Haru’s mighty cock was any indication, the first one Yuzu had seen up close, they were wrong. She wet her lips again, then glanced back up at Haru. “It’s beautiful,” she assured her, waiting until the songstress opened her eyes before leaning forward to kiss its bared crown. When Haru gasped out and closed her eyes again, she tried (and failed) not to grin like the horny fool that she was about the effect it had on her, though she didn’t intend to suck it. At least not yet. She kept close enough that her warm breath tickled the wet spot her lips left on Haru’s mushroom head, slowly exploring its length with her fingers, marveling at how in spite of its stiffness, the veins weren’t rigid at all. At how hard it was, how…  _ everything _ .

“God,” she mumbled as she began jerking off the shaft, “this is perfect.” Haru’s breath quickened even with her slow and delicate pace. Yuzu took the time to find the perfect way to treat her perfect first cock, hazily watching how Haru’s expression changed as she sped up or slowed down her pace, figuring out how tightly she should grip it in her hand (not very) and even more minor minutiae. She found herself surprised at how fun it was, and could see herself losing a whole day to just laying in bed, playing with Haru’s body this way.

“H-hey,” Haru mumbled breathlessly, her eyes opening again. “Can you give me a tit job?” she asked after a brief pause, almost shy but finding the confidence to push the question through. Yuzu gave her a strange look.

“A what now?” Sure, she had watched porn, but it tended to be stuff her girlfriends sent her. Yuzu had never quite found the confidence to go looking for it herself. Besides, Atsuro and Kazuya went on and on about how it was a great way to get a virus. Nobody wants a virus.

“Oh,” Haru blinked, then cleared her throat and spoke a bit more clearly. “It’s, um-- you just use your tits instead of your hands.” Slowly, Yuzu released Haru’s cock and gave a quizzical look down at her breasts, then wiggled forward to try and simply smush one of her tits right up against Haru’s length. “No,” she quickly interrupted. “Just-- you take your hands and use them to sandwich my cock, and then you move them up and down.”

“Oh,” Yuzu blinked in turn, embarrassed by how long it had taken for it to click. Only briefly, though, and she didn’t let it slow her roll when she shifted again and took hold of her tits one to each hand. She leaned in and closed them around Haru’s eagerly waiting stiffness, all but burying most of it in her warm, soft tits. Yuzu glanced up at her friend’s face. If she  _ liked _ the handjob, she was already in love with the titjob, her red head cocking back as she let out a long groan of satisfaction. Emboldened, Yuzu turned her focus down to her tits and started to move her breasts up and down clumsily, her inexperience -- and fresh understanding of the very concept of a titjob -- showing. It took her several moments to find a rhythm and to get to a point where her hands and tits were working in tandem, rather than one going up as the other went down. 

Several moments and all of her focus. She wasn’t watching as Haru bit down on the kiss-bruised swell of her bottom lip, muffling her moans as her breathing came in with increasing difficulty, until she was all but panting and gasping each time Yuzu’s tits went back down to her pace. If she had been able to pay any attention whatsoever to her friend’s face, she might have figured out that she was about to cum.

Instead, she found out that Haru was going to cum when the singer’s teeth released her poor, abused bottom lip and her cock shot off its first load, her sticky white seed splattering all over Yuzu’s war face. The surprise impact made her give off a surprised shriek; the beautiful young woman flinched and recoiled away from the second and third ropes that assaulted her features, half-rising to her feet in the process. They hit her face anyway, and in the chaos she fell flat on her ass, and then her back, blinking and gaping up at the ceiling. “W-what the--”

Wide-eyed, Haru scrambled off the couch and crawled over Yuzu, on the near verge of panic. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I should have--”

“--Yeah,” Yuzu laughed once the absurdity of it all sunk in. She hadn’t fallen particularly hard or in any strange position. “I just wasn’t-- wow,” she said, breaking off mid-thought as she raised a hand to wipe some of Haru’s sperm away from her eye, where it threatened to drip if unattended. “It’s so… warm and thick,” she marveled as she lifted it above her face, the goopy line she gathered hanging thin between her forefinger and thumb. 

Gravity soon had it plop on her forehead. Yuzu gasped her surprise, then began to giggle. Relieved, Haru laughed too, though hers was a briefer thing, ending as she leaned down to Yuzu’s face and put an end to  _ her _ laughter with a long, wet lick along the side of her face and then along her brow, making the auburn-haired young woman gasp out. She was surprised that Haru had jumped so readily to clean her like that, but found it almost impossibly hot and touching. Shifting her hips, she slowly rose one of her legs until the heel of her foot neared her ass, giving her some leverage -- for what, she couldn’t say. 

Haru, sensing the movement, took advantage of it before Yuzu could do anything else. She slid her hand down her friend’s body and over her pelvis, slipping under her dress’ hiked skirt and finding the lacy black panties guarding Yuzu’s damp cunt. She slowly pulled them aside and traced the quaint, tucked-in lips of her friend’s pussy, and when she chose to slip a digit into the wet hole she could feel the shiver of pleasure it shot through her junior’s body. Haru didn’t let the small hole’s tightness distract her from cleaning Yuzu’s face off, her giggles long over in favor of a mounting moan.

Haru swiped up the last bit of cum from Yuzu’s jawline, slowly playing with her cunt as she went to take control of their next kiss, deep but not aggressive like Yuzu’s. This one was measured, slow and sensual. She let Yuzu taste her cum on her tongue, feeling her cunt squeeze around her finger in response to it seconds later. It was a kiss she could have kept going forever, but the building need that she felt in her cock, already hard again, demanded addressing. She broke it, though she practically murmured her next words against Yuzu’s lips. “I want to fuck you, Yuzu.”

“Just.. be gentle,” Yuzu whispered back, her meaning clear without needing to be overtly stated.

“Of course,” Haru promised softly, quietly touched that she was going to be Yuzu’s very first. She extracted her hand from Yuzu’s cunny and slid back, pushing her leg aside as she got between her thighs -- though before she went any further, she leaned back and grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and passed it to Yuzu, who murmured a word of gratitude and tucked it under her head. Once she was comfortable and well-padded from the changing room’s hard floor, Haru glanced down at the sight of Yuzu’s virgin pussy as it was presented to her, graced with only a wisp of the same auburn hair on her head and beyond wet. She grabbed hold of her pole and put its head against its hungry lips. Yuzu’s thighs tensed just as Haru began to push inside. “Just relax,” she murmured, and after a moment Yuzu did.

Slowly, Haru began to push her cock into Yuzu’s waiting snatch, finding it far tighter than she expected it to. If it wasn’t so wet, she wouldn’t even be able to get her tip past the entrance, but thankfully Yuzu’s little pussy may as well have been flooded with her natural lubricant. Each time Yuzu gasped or hissed or showed any other hint of discomfort, Haru stopped, giving her a moment to adjust and relax again. When she finally reached her hymen, she gave a single short thrust that tore right through it, making Yuzu let out an equally short but sharp cry. Haru stopped again, her eyes raised to watch Yuzu’s face, waiting and holding still.

Yuzu kept her eyes shut, her teeth sunk in deep against her bottom lip. She didn’t give her permission with a word or a look, but rather raised one of her shaking hands and gave a blind thumbs-up. Haru smiled tenderly, then leaned in and positioned herself over Yuzu, slowly making her first true thrust into her cunny. “Fuck,” the former virgin groaned out, a sense of satisfaction already clear in her voice. It was a noise Haru soon mirrored. Whenever she thought Yuzu’s pussy couldn’t get any better or tighter, it proved her wrong with an unexpected but delightful clenching.

Haru knew she wasn’t going to last long inside Yuzu’s previously untouched cunt, and by the way Yuzu was flexing her hips of her own unconscious volition, Haru figured her lover wasn’t going to last that long either. She opted to make the best of it with short but sure thrusts, never quite hilting herself inside Yuzu but absolutely hitting the spots that Yuzu’s body wanted her to hit, drawing throatier and throatier cries out of her friend, her lover, her Yuzu.

Yuzu had masturbated before, but she had never  _ really _ had an orgasm before. Increasingly overwhelmed by the cock pounding her pussy, she couldn’t comprehend what the pressure and fuzziness she felt spreading throughout her body really was. She just knew that she wanted  _ more _ of it, more and more until she felt what final sensation it was all building towards. Her arms wrapped around Haru and held her close as the songstress thrusted away, their breasts pressed together and their nipples constantly brushing against each other once more. Her legs followed suit, wrapping around Haru’s waist and locking the other woman practically in place, unable to do anything more than thrust and thrust away.

She felt her body begin to shiver and shake as she finally neared that peak, all that contained pressure building up in her body until it began to spill over its proverbial dam. And then that dam burst and all of that pressure shot through her. She cried out breathlessly in the wake of her first orgasm, her hips futilely but kept pinned by her friend’s own. There was only one word she could think to say, to call out -- “Haru!”

Yuzu’s orgasm had her cunt twitching just the same as her legs, milking the cock buried deep inside of her for all it was worth. Try as she might to hold it back, try as she might to not cum inside Yuzu, Haru was fighting a futile battle, one she made no effort to withdraw from. As she felt Yuzu claw at her shoulders, Haru hit her limit and cummed again with a low growl, her spilled seed filling up Yuzu’s cunt. Slowly, she let herself sink down upon Yuzu’s waiting body, her cock softening inside the other woman. The two were almost silent as they recovered together, the only noise between them their laboured breathing until that fell quiet too, and the two were simply holding each other on the changing room floor.

“Hey,” Yuzu murmured, breaking what felt like an eternity of silence but could have only been a minute at most.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going on tour with you.”

“Yeah,” Haru murmured back with a simple smile, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
